How it began
by gleekygirl14
Summary: The way Puck and Rachel met. Not good at summaries. this is the first time I have ever published so be kind. drama does not come until later in the story
1. Thats a funny name

How it began.

A/n: I own nothing other than the idea. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX network.

When Puck first met Rachel Berry they were 8 years old and were at the park that was the center of their town during a hot day in June. She had just walk up to the swing next his and was about to sit down when he spoke to her.

"Hey! You can't sit there!" Puck said harshly, looking her up and down.

"And why may I ask is that?" Rachel replied sourly.

Puck was taken aback by the way she talked so grown up for someone so young. "Because that's where my friends gonna swing when he gets here!" He said.

"Well what am I supposed to do then? I want to swing to and he isn't here!" Rachel asked very indignantly.

"Hell if I know! That's not my problem!" Puck said before sticking his tongue out at Rachel.

Shocked by his behavior Rachel narrowed her eyes before grabbing the chains on the swing and sitting down on the swing with a devious smirk and began to swing.

"Hey! Get off there that's Finn's swing!" Puck shouted as he got up to try and stop her. He then saw Finn walking toward them. "Finn this chick took your swing help me get her off it."

"Uh why don't we just leave her alone?" Finn asked dumbly.

"'Cuz I told her not to sit there and she didn't listen!" Puck practically growled the last part which elicited a giggle from Finn and Rachel. "What is so damn funny?"

"You should really watch your language its' terribly inappropriate." Rachel said even though she was giggling.

When puck opened his mouth to speak fin beat him to it." I'm Finn and this is Puck. What's your name?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. I'm pleased to meet you Finn. And what kind of name is Puck? That's so silly." Rachel asked with a slight giggle when Puck glared at her.

"Well his real name is Noah Puckerman. He just goes by "Puck" not sure why." Finn stated without consulting Puck which made him even angrier

"Oh I love that name! Noah is a great name!" Rachel gushed. This made Puck blush slightly, losing some of his anger, that didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

"So do you wana be our friend?" Finn asked, again without checking with Puck first, but this time Puck didn't really mind.

Rachel's face lit up at the simple question. You see she was new to the town and she hadn't made any friends yet so this would be the start she so desperately needed." That would be wonderful!" She replied before hopping off of the swing to stand next to the two boys. "Is that alright with you Noah?"

Puck was surprised to hear her call him by his real name but nodded and said "Sure."

That's how it all began. From that day on they were best friends they spent every day that summer with each other. When school started they didn't see each other as much since they were all in separated classes but they still played at recess and after school. They carried on like this until middle school with the boys truly discovered girls in the form of Quinn Fabray for Finn and Santana Lopez for Puck. Rachel was left behind during the sixth grade school year and didn't see them but maybe once or twice a week now because of it until summer time when on the first day of their summer vacation they showed up on her door step with big smiles and big plans. In seventh grade Puck and Finn joined the school football team and Rachel joined the Cheerleading squad. The summer after seventh grade it was like nothing had ever changed between them. They were once again inseparable. One day that summer Finn and Puck managed to get ahold of a box of firecrackers and they lit them all at once and nearly blew off Rachel's foot, they felt so bad that the next day they baked her a batch of chocolate chip cookies and both kissed her on the cheek to make up for their follies. They were all in the same class in eighth grade which made their relationship stronger. That summer something big happened for Rachel and Puck at the Jewish version of a bible camp that their parents had sent them to.

"Rachel, will you be my girl?" Puck asked one day when they were sitting next to the lake in their camp T-shirts. It was late; they had snuck out to see each other since they didn't seem to be put in any of the same groups.

"What?" Rachel was startled by the question she hadn't seen it coming.

"Ya know my girlfriend. Duh Rach keep up." Puck said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What exactly would I have to do?" Rachel asked nervously, she'd never had a boyfriend and didn't quite know what it meant.

"Hold hands, kiss, and you'd have to wear my hoodie and you can't like hang out with any other boys other than Finn and I." Puck said after thinking about it.

"Ok, I think I can do that." Rachel answered with the faintest of smiles. With that Puck reached over and took her hand and interlaced their fingers.

The news of their relationship shocked Finn at first but he accepted it rather quickly when their dynamic didn't change, they spent the rest of their together. They would frequently camp out in Puck's back yard, since it was the biggest, they would stay up late and eat the unhealthiest food they could find. Finn and Puck made the varsity football team and Rachel made Co-Captain of the Cheerios, the other Captain being way through their freshman year everything changed when they were all forced into "Sex ED." Puck slept through it, Rachel and Finn, however, did not and they did not like what they learned.

"Dude wasn't that shit nasty!" Finn exclaimed when they left the class room.

"I'll say! I thought I was going to be sick with they showed us the picture of the diseased parts!" Rachel said with a shudder.

"The fuck you guys talkin' bout?" Puck asked as he slung his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Really Noah do you ever pay attention in class?" Rachel asked in an exasperated tone.

"Fuck no. why would I when you'll help after school anyways." Puck answers with his soon to be trade mark smirk.

"Well if you had been paying attention in class today they discussed the STD's one can get from having sexual intercourse." Rachel then explained what all they had seen in the slide show the teacher had traumatized them with. "I don't think I can ever have sex now. That video was to disturbing."

Puck stops dead in his tracks." But babe, that's not gonna happen to you. We're both clean cuz' we're both virgins."

"Dude, he has a point." Finn said slightly surprised they were talking about this right before lunch.

"Babe I'ma come over tonight and showed you why people do it so much and think is so damn fun. Kay?" he asked, but left before Rachel could even answer.

"Have fun tonight Rachel." Finn said and winked at her. He then went in the cafeteria to get some food.

Rachel stood there no entirely sure what just happened or how she feels about it but she sure as hell wasn't expecting that conversation to lead to that conclusion.

Later that night Puck showed up as promised.

"Hey babe, I see your dads aren't home yet." Puck says when she opens the door to let him in.

"Noah, what exactly do you have in mind that we do?"

"Well I was thinking that we'd have sex." He said as he moved around her to head up to her room forcing her to follow him.

Once in her room he shut the door behind her and locked it. He then turned to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him and into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Noah, I'm not so sure about this." She said when he began to trail kisses down her throat.

"Rach, come on it'll be fun I promise." He answered as he began to unzip her uniform top.

"Noah… Do you love me?" She asked shyly.

He stopped what he was doing to answer her question. "Of course I do Rachel, do you love me?" He felt like a total chick for asking but since he answered the question he wanted to know her answer.

"With all of my heart." She felt so much better having gotten that out of him.

"So can we do it Rachel? Can I please make love to you?" he asked in a sweet voice that had her resolve melting away. When she nodded her head he just smiled and began kissing her again.

He finished unzipping her uniform top and pulled it off of her and then went to work on her bra clasp. While he struggled with that task she pulled his shirt over his head and gave his well-toned stomach an appreciative smile before helping him with her bra. He unzipped her skirt and pushed it to the ground. She undid the button on his pants and then pulled the fly down; she eased his pants down his hip and let him take them off the rest of the way. With him in his boxers and her in her purple lace panties he laid her on the bed before lying down next to her. She leaned over and kissed him deeply. His hands began to explore her body, when his fingers slowly traced the waist band of her panties he hears her inhale sharply. He slowly eases his hand into her panties and down to her woman's mound. He gently starts to play with her clit, eliciting a hushed moan from her. He then slides his fingers down to her slit and slowly pushes one finger into her and pumping it a few times before adding a second finger. Rachel begins a slow exploration of her own; she slides her hand fearlessly into his boxers and wraps her tiny hand around his shaft, she then begins to fist his length.

"Fuck baby you're so good at that." Puck groans as she continues her ministrations. After a few more seconds of that he pulls her hand away and removes his from her sex. He then reaches for his discarded jeans to retrieve his wallet for the condom he has hidden there. Once he's has it rolled on, he eases himself onto her and sets himself up at her entrance. "Baby this is gonna hurt but I swear it'll go away." He leans in and kisses her lovingly as he slowly pushes himself in. Once he reaches her barrier he shoves in hard causing her to cry out, he holds still so she can get used to the feeling of him inside her. Once the pain is gone she gently lifts her hips into his. With that he begins to move and soon finds a pace that has them both breathless. As their climax near Rachel begins to scratch down Pucks back, this has him quickening his thrusts.

"Oh Noah, I love you." Rachel yells at the top of her lungs as she comes hard. Puck so follows yelling her name.

"I love you to baby." Puck says after he gets his breathing under control. He rolls off of her and removes the condom and throws it in the waste bin.

When they go to school the next day Finn can tell that the deeds been done. Their best friends did they really think he wouldn't be able to tell that they did it? He knew Puck was serious yesterday but he didn't think Rachel would really go for it. Their relationship didn't really change until their sophomore year. That's when they joined the glee club. They didn't hang out as much as they used to because Finn started dating Quinn again and because Rachel and Puck were so wrapped up in each other. Junior year is also when Jesse St. James came into their lives. He changed things for Puck and Rachel, big time.


	2. Do you think this is my fault?

A/N: So I would like to thank you for the reviews they really pushed me to write because I was having a serious writers block and now I don't so I hope you like it sorry it took so long to update this I was out of town for most of June and I was celebrating my birthday. So in this chapter there is going to be a rape, I think you guys should be warned so that you can brace yourself. I truly don't like Jesse St. James so I might always make him the bad guy. And in the process of writing this I got all the way to the end then my laptop just completely stalled out and I lost every bit of it so I had to start all over again.

Again I own nothing but the idea.

As they walked into the choir room for glee practice Rachel noticed some one new was sitting in the chair next to hers that Noah would usually sit in. Rachel stopped and turned to Mr. Shue and asked: "Uh Mr. Shue who may I ask is that sitting in Noah's seat?"

"Yeah, Mr. Shue who the fuck is that?" Puck asked.

"Noah watch your language, and that would be Jesse St. James he's a transfer student from Carmel High." Mr. Shue answered

"Shue, man, you gotta make him move he's in my seat." Puck whined.

"eh hmmm, Jesse that happens to be Noah's seat and he would like you to move." Mr. Shuster said while shaking his head.

Jesse laughed but he did move. The rest of the club filed in and introductions were made but Jesse didn't take his eyes off of Rachel the whole time which didn't go unnoticed by Puck. Practice went over without a hitch. Once they were dismissed Jesse made his way over to Rachel while Puck was busy talking to Finn.

"Hey Rachel, I was wondering what you were doing tonight, 'cause if you're not busy I was wondering if I could take you to this restaurant I heard about uh breadstix, I think it was. So would you like to go?" Jesse asked her nervously.

"Well as sweet as it is for you to ask Jesse, I'm dating in Noah." Rachel replied just as Puck came and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah Jesse, she's with me." Puck said very smugly

With that over they left the choir room. Weeks went by after that strange encounter and Puck noticed that Jesse still stared at Rachel all through practices. His Rachel! But he never said anything to him about it because he knew Rachel wouldn't like him completely fucking St. Douches face up. It was now a Monday and they are just about to end glee practice Finn stood up and said he had an announcement.

"Hey guys my mom is gonna be outta town this week end so party at my house this Friday!" Finn shouted

"Woo! Party!" Brittany shouted

After glee practice that Friday Puck and Rachel made their way to Puck's truck.

"So babe what time should I pick you up?" Puck said

"Well actually Noah I was thinking that maybe we could go pick you up a change of clothes and maybe we could use our time to -" Rachel was cut off by Puck picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder and running to his truck.

"No need to finish that statement babe." Puck said huskily as he put her in the truck and shutting the door before running to the driver side door, all Rachel could do was giggle as he peeled out of the parking lot.

20 minutes later they were both naked and in Rachel's bed with Puck's hand between Rachel's thighs and her hand slowly pumping her hand up and down his length.

"Mmmm Rachel baby I need to be in you NOW." Puck growled against Rachel's neck. Rachel reached into the drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a condom and slowly rolled it onto Puck hardened member. "Rachel Barbra Berry stop teasing me."

Just as Puck was about to thrust home they heard a knock on the front door. "Ignore it." Rachel said breathlessly. Puck had just put the head in when there was another knock came closely followed by another and another. Puck rolled off of Rachel with a growl.

"I wana know what mother fucker thought it would be a good idea to fucking cockblock me!" Puck spat as he put on his pants. Rachel slipped on a dress from her closet and headed out of her room and down the stairs. Once she reached the front door and yanked it open, and was surprised to see Jesse standing there grinning at her, but once he saw Puck behind her with no shirt on his grin became strained.

"Erm, Jesse what are you doing here?" Rachel asked in a confused voice.

"Hello Rachel I was just wandering how to get to the Party at Finns house tonight?" Jesse asked politely.

"Here come in and I'll write down some directions for you." Rachel said.

With the directions Rachel had made him in hand Jesse smiled and left. Puck was about to say something when he noticed an odd look on Rachel's face. "Rachel, baby, what's' the matter?" Puck asked as he wrapped his arms around her and led her to the couch.

"Noah,I-I-I don't know how he knew where I lived." Rachel said in a terrified voice. Puck's eyes got large with worry.

_**Later that night at Finn's party!**_

"Noah what the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked in an infuriated tone as she looked on at _her_ boyfriend grinding on one of the slutty freshman cheerleaders from the team named Krissy.

"We're just having some fun baby no worries." Puck said obviously inebriated

"Yeah Rachy we're just havin' some fun." Krissy said as she ground her ass into Puck's crotch her facial expression was one of complete smugness.

"Whatever Puck if you're gonna act like this then we're done." Rachel said in obvious pain as she turned and walked away from them.

Rachel headed upstairs and knocked on doors until she found one that was unoccupied and went and sat on the bed she soon realized that she was in Finn's bedroom. After a few minutes she heard someone open the door but since she hadn't turned the light on she didn't know who it was. Whoever it was shut and locked the door.

"Um someone's in here please leave!" Rachel said in a voice that was not her typical nice voice it's almost like Puck put the happiness there.

"Oh my dear sweet Rachel I saw what Puck did to you and you don't deserve that. You should let me show you that not all guys are like that." Jesse said just before he switched on the light in the room.

"No thank you Jesse I'll stand by my previous request for you to leave. I just want to be alone." Rachel said in a voice that she hopes didn't show her real fear of being trapped with him.

"Oh Rachel I can't do that cuz you see your meant to be with me! I've been waiting oh so patiently for you to realize that, that simpleton is beneath you, and now I have my chance to prove I'm a better man then him." Jesse's voice held a strange tone of insanity as he walked toward where Rachel was sitting on the bed.

"Jesse please this is not what I want, please just let me leave." Rachel said in a pleading voice as she tried to get up from the bed, but by this point Jesse was close enough to push her back down on the bed. With a bounce Rachel landed just to be squished down by Jesse's weight when he placed himself onto her. "Jesse please get off of me please I won't tell anyone about this I promise." Rachel said as tears began to stream down her face.

"I can't do that Rachel I need you to be mine, now." Jesse said in a voice that sent frightened trimmers through Rachel's body. Jesse pried open Rachel's legs and settled himself between them. With this Rachel finally figured out what he had planned and began to fight him. She shoved at his torso trying to get him off of her as she screamed out for help. "NOAH! HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! GAH! HELP ME!"

"Shut up Rachel. No one's going to hear you." Jesse said as he managed to unzip his pants. Once he had himself exposed Rachel bit his neck hard enough to break skin. "You dumb bitch!" Jesse said before he smacked her so hard she was disoriented for a second, which was just long enough for Jesse to pull down Rachel's underpants.

"I hate you Jesse St. James with a fiery passion and one day you will pay for this!" Rachel said in a very cold voice as she continued to shove at him to get him off of her but it was no use she was done for. Despite her efforts to get away for him, he plunged himself balls deep into her and she felt herself tearing from the lack of lubrication. She shoved harder at him again, and was rewarded with a punch to her face and she felt her nose break and blood gosh from the wound and but she kept trying to get him away but she was losing her strength and with every shove she gave he gave her a harsh punch to her face. But soon it was over and he had soiled her womb with his seed and he had beaten her to the point she couldn't move anymore.

"Your precious Puck didn't come to save you Rachel. No one did." As he turned to leave he landed one last verbal blow to her: "You know he was probably too busy fucking Krissy to come to your rescue bet he was over you that quick Rach. See you in Glee."

Rachel began to cry so hard it hurt but she need out of this room. She managed to get up and stumble to the door and slowly made her way down the stairs slowly once she reached the bottom of the stairs she started to make her way through the crowd until she was stop by Finn.

"Holy Fuck Rach, what the hell happened to you!" His voice dripping with concern

"J-J-Jesse-e-e…. R-R-R-Raped M-M-Me" she managed to stutter out.

"Oh I will destroy him! Where was Puck?" Finn asked

"W-W-With Krissy." She said as fresh tears ran down her face.

"Ok. EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE EXCEPT FOR GLEE GUY EVERY ONE LEAVE! NOW!" Finn shouted to the whole room and everyone quickly cleared out except of course the glee kids who soon figured out why they had been requested to stay.

"Where's Puck?" Finn Growled at Santana

"Upstairs with Krissy maybe I don't really know." Santana replied without looking at him she was to intent on helping Rachel sit on the couch.

Finn bounded up the stairs and began opening every room until he stumbled on Puck who passed out in the tub by himself. "Dude get your worthless ass up and get the fuck down stairs now!" Finn growled at Puck who was snoring jumped at the noise but decided not to argue and just got up and followed.

Once down stairs he asked: "Hudson what is your major malfunction?"

"Just look at Rachel and you'll see what my problem is." Finn spat at his friend.

"Ok but I don't see what that'll -"He stopped talking when his eyes landed on Rachel and saw her covered in blood and bruises. "Oh my god baby what happened to you!" he ran to her sit be he ended up startling her and making her cry more.

"G-G-Get away from me." She said in a cold voice as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Rach….i erm, Finn what happened to her?" he asked when he say that she wasn't going to turn to look at him.

"St. Douche beat her up and raped her." Finn said while glaring at Puck.

"He is so fucking dead." Puck growled, he began to see red as he got up and headed toward the door, but her small voice caught him dead in his tracks.

"What do you care Noah, your with Krissy now. Just stay out of my life. You made your choice which by the way led to me going too that room alone which led to me getting fucking RAPED!" Rachel yelled at him

"Rachel you aren't really going to blame me are you?" Puck asked his heartbreaking as he replayed the words in his head.

"Yes." She said in a cold voice

A/N: so yeah sorry again that it took so long to get this up please review! And there will be a happy ending I swear! And I'm sorry for the graphics but it's my story and this is the avenue that I want it to take.


	3. Its going to be ok

A/N: so this chapter is kind of short I have a serious writers block so if you guys have any ideas for the story I would really appreciate it.

Puck was stunned he didn't really think that she would say yes." Rachel baby come on. I didn't mean for this to happen." Puck said as he was on the verge of tears because of her loss of faith in him.

"I screamed for you Puck I screamed and I screamed and you didn't come save me. He was right wasn't he Puck? You were too busy fucking Krissy to come save the girl you supposedly loved weren't you?" Rachel said in a harsh tone as Santana brushed her hand over Rachel's hair to try and calm her down with no avail.

"No Rachel I swear to our Jewish God that I was not with Krissy! Once you left me and her on the dance floor I went up to the bathroom and passed out in the tub ask Finn that's where he found me." Puck looked over at Finn expectantly for him to have his back but all he received was an icy glare." Baby let me make this up to you please Rach I love you."

Rachel shuddered at the familiar statement and the nickname which did not go unnoticed by the group. "He uh, said the same thing to me before he raped me, he said he wanted to make it up to me for what you did to me just before he…" Rachel could no longer speak as her body was racked with sobs. Santana engulfed her in her arms and rub her hands up and down her back.

"It's going to be alright Rachel. It's going to be alright." Santana couldn't hold back her own tears at the pain her friend was suffering. "Puck, leave now! Rachel sweetie me and Finn are going to take you to the hospital okay?" Santana's voice went from harsh to loving in a split second. "Cool with you Hudson?"

"Yeah that's fine San." Finn said as he walked over toward them.

"Why the fuck should I leave she's my girlfriend San I have to know that she's going to be ok she means to much to me? I love her San." Puck said as he took a seat next to Rachel and tried to help calm the sobs that were shaking through her whole body. But it just made Rachel cry harder. Santana slapped his hands away from Rachel.

"No you obviously don't Puckerman so just do her a favor and leave right now she doesn't need to deal someone who inflicted some of this pain on her just let her be for the time being. She doesn't want you here right now Puck so go home and sober up some." Santana surprised herself at how even her voice was as she spoke to him. She softened her voice to a soothing whisper as she spoke to Rachel," Rachel honey do you think you can stand up." When Rachel shook her head to indicate that she couldn't stand, Santana motioned for Finn to pick her up.

"Quinn can you call Rachel's dads and tell them what's going on please?" Finn asked his girlfriend in a soft voice.

"Sure babe, Rachel sweetie what do you want me to tell your dads?" Quinn asked in a very motherly voice.

"Tell them everything except the parts about Puck if you can help it?" Rachel managed to say it without stuttering before focusing her attention on Puck. "Puck, I don't blame you for what J-J-J- he did to me but I am not happy with you and I meant it when I said I wanted you out of my life." Puck winced at the use of his nickname; Rachel had never used it before this night.

Puck looked sad but he finally took the hint and left. Soon Santana and Finn had Rachel in Santana's car and were on their way to the hospital.

_**2 hours later at the hospital:**_

"Can I go home now, please?" Rachel asked desperately, she had been asked the same questions for two hours and they had done a rape kit. The police had been called about a half an hour after they arrived to the hospital, Santana called them while Rachel was being looked at.

"Yeah I think we've got all that we need. Thank you for answering all the questions Miss." The police officer said while closing her notebook.

"You're welcome." Rachel said quietly before looking at the doctor hopefully. The Doctor just smiled and nodded an okay for Rachel to leave. "Thank you very much doctor."

As they walked out to Santana's car, Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her close. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight sweetie?" Santana asked in a very comforting voice.

"Yes please San." Rachel said sleepily. " I just need to stop at home and get some clothes." Then a thought hit her; "Finn, erm, I have something to tell you."

"What's up Rachel?" Finn asked in a tired but worried voice.

"It happened in your bed." Rachel said sadly. Finn's face fell at her statement but he soon recovered himself and told her it was ok.

_**At Puck's house:**_

"Noah is that you?" His mother Nora called from the kitchen.

"Yeah ma its me, I got something I need to tell you." Puck said in a sad voice.

"What is it baby?" her voice was that of pure motherly concern.

"Ma I did something stupid and now Rach is hurt." Puck said as tears began to fall from his face. He told her the whole story, he told her about dancing with Krissy and about Jesse raping Rachel. "Ma its all my fault. I should have been there for her."

"Your right you should have been there for her but this isn't your fault baby, this Jesse is psychotic and he would have found any way he could to get to her. Rachel didn't stand a chance." She said as she pulled Puck into her motherly embrace. "Its going to be ok Noah. Now go upstairs and take a shower cause you reek."

Puck couldn't help but laugh at that and did as he was told. He didn't get an ounce of sleep that night, every time he closed his eyes he saw Rachel's bloody face. He had to get her back he can't live without her in his life.


	4. I Will Get You Back Rachel

**A/N: So I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update but I was going through a very rough school year and my laptop broke during that time and I just got it fixed. But I'm feeling very inspired sooooooo here's hoping you enjoy it. **

**The next day… **

Santana woke up to the ear splitting scream that Rachel let out in her sleep. Santana looked over and saw Rachel thrashing uncontrollably in her sleep.

"Rachel, honey wake up, sweetie it's okay, wake up pumpkin." Santana cooed in Rachel's ear while gently trying to wake her up.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Santana. "Santana it wasn't just a dream was it?" Rachel asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm afraid not Rachie." Santana said, her heart breaking for her best friend. "Rachel what are you going to do about Puckerman? I talked to Krissy and she said nothing happened between them."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "He wasn't there when I needed him most Tana. He didn't even try and talk me out of going upstairs alone." Rachel said getting angry. "We knew that there was something wrong about that J-J-J-Jesse kid, and we knew that he was going to be there, and he still didn't try and watch out for me. He was more worried about his cock. Before I can even think about forgiving him, he is going to have to work for it."

Santana could understand that but what Rachel didn't know was that Puck had called every hour on the hour to check up on Rachel. Even if Puck had completely fucked up he did really care about Rachel and Santana could see that so she is going to do what she can to help them get back together because she knows that it will help Rachel heal.

"Rachel do you want me to put in _Step Up? _You know it always makes you feel better to see Channing Tatum." Santana asked with a slight smile.

Rachel giggled and nodded at that which caused Santana's smile to get bigger. As the movie started they settled back into Santana's bed as Santana held Rachel's hand as a silent reminder that she was there for her.

**The following Monday at school…**

As Rachel walked into school everyone stared. She had decided Sunday morning that she wouldn't be comfortable wearing her cheerios uniform. So Santana, Quinn and Brittany took Rachel shopping for some clothes that were more comfortable and covered up her, she was very self-conscious of the bruises that were now covering her legs, but she refused to cover up the ones on her face, she figured everyone should know what Jesse St. James had done to her. So she elected to wear some jeans, and her cheerios T-Shirt with one of Santana's Hoodies.

"Hey Rachie, how ya feelin today?" Brittany asked when she saw Rachel.

"I'm doing fine considering what happened. Thanks for asking Britt." Rachel answered, frankly she was getting tired of being asked how she was doing but she couldn't take out that frustration on Brittany, she was just too sweet and innocent. Just then Santana walked up with Finn and Quinn following close behind.

"Hey B, digging the hoodie." Santana said with a wink. She linked her arm through Rachel's and threaded her fingers through Brittany's.

"Finn I hope your room wasn't too messed up." Rachel said sadly. Finn just smiled and touched her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry for a second Rach its okay." Finn couldn't tell her that he had to throw away his sheets and was getting a new mattress because of all of the blood and shear bad vibes that went with all of what happened there.

Rachel smiled at them but it was short lived as she saw Jesse St. James walk into the school. Her friends saw her tense up and looked to see what had bothered Rachel. Finn looked like he was about to rip Jesse's head off when he felt Rachel grab his arm, when he looked at her she just shook her head before turning her face into Santana's shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone just glared in his direction while he walked past them with a smug expression when he saw how much he had affected Rachel. He didn't see Puck walking up to him, and didn't see Puck draw back his fist and burry it in Jesse's face.

"That is for hurting my Rachel." Puck growled as he began to pulverize St. Douche. "And this is for every mark you left on her. That is my girl and how fucking dare you for touching her or even talking to her. She is perfect and you hurt her! You will fucking pay St. Douche. I will make sure of it!"

With that puck spit in disgust at Jesse and went over to Rachel. "Rachel baby I know that it will take a lot to get you back but I fucking swear to our Jewish God that I will make it up to you and I will prove to you how much I fucking love you. Baby you mean the world to me and I will do anything and everything to get you back baby I will." Puck finished and took Rachel's hand and kissed it lightly. He was surprised when she didn't flinch away from his touch; she actually gripped on to his hand harder.

"Thank you Noah and you're right it is going to take a lot but I think that you are off to a good start." Rachel said with a small smile before she walked up to where Jesse was still lying on the floor and kicked him square in the privates. "You are fucking scum and when the police get their hands on you, you will be locked away where you'll be someone's lil bitch." She spat the insults with pure venom in her voice.

All of her friends cheered and whooped for her they had so much pride that she was able to stand up to Jesse so soon even if she did feel like she was about to be sick. She really was getting stronger.

**A/N: soooo I know I have changed in my writing style a bit but I hope you like it I'm a little rusty but heres hoping I can make you guys a good story so please review and I'm open to all ideas and input so if you guys wana see something thrown in there just let me know **


	5. Sweet Caroline

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they were much appreciated sooo here's another chapter enjoy! Hehe**

**Later that day in Glee practice….**

Rachel went early to the choir room in hopes of getting some alone time to collect her thoughts._ What am I going to do… why did he have to do this to me! My life was perfect! I was so happy with everything I had my Noah, my friends, Glee, and cheerios! Why did that bastard have to go and take it away from me! Now I can't even look at myself in the mirror without crying! I can't wear my Cheerio uniform without being ashamed of what happened! This is so fucking stupid! Why the fuck am I ashamed when I didn't make this happen? He is the one who is completely deranged and in serious need of some psychiatric help! Seriously the nice men in the white jackets with the butterfly nets need to come get that fucker. Hmmm maybe I should forgive Noah he didn't mean to hurt me and Tana did say he was constantly checking up on me while I was at her house. He didn't do anything with Krissy but it still hurt to see him with her like that. He is__** MINE**__ she doesn't need to be touchin __**my**__ man damnit. Maybe I should talk to San before I make any decisions. She would totally go all Lima Heights adjacent on my ass if I did._

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts suddenly when the club began to file into the choir room. Santana came and sat on one side of her while Quinn sat on the other side. When Puck walked in he went straight to Mr. Shue and began talking to him in a hushed voice.

"Okay everybody Puck has something he would like to sing so give him your undivided attention." Mr. Shue announced to the class.

"So there is no question who this song is for so baby I really hope you like it. And please know that I love you with all my heart." Puck said before he signaled the band to begin.

**Where it began**

**I can't begin to know when**

**But that I know it's growin' strong**

**Wasn't the spring**

**And spring became summer**

**Who'da believed you'd come along**

**Hands **

Puck went and grabbed Rachel's hands and held them tight as he sang to her like they were the only ones in the room, hell like they were the only ones in the world. Rachel began to tear up at how much love she felt for him.

**Touching hands**

**Reaching out **

**Touchin me touching youuuuuuuu **

**Oooooh sweet Caroline **

**Ba ba baaaa**

**Good times never seemed so good**

**I've been inclined **

**Ba ba baaaa**

**To believe they never would**

**Ooooooh sweet Caroline **

**Ba ba baaaa**

**Good times never seem so good **

**Oooooh I've been inclined to believe they never would**

**Oh no no nooooo**

The music had barely ended when Rachel wrapped her arms around Pucks neck and started kissing him passionately. Everyone in the room began to cheer and clap for the couple because they all know that there is no way Rachel would be able to get through this without Puck with her

"I love you to Noah so much." Rachel said once she pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on his.

"Yay! Puckleberry is back!" Brittany yelled jumping up and down clapping as Santana tried to calm her girlfriend down even if she is as happy as Britt was.

**A/N: So short chapter I know but I was trying to fit it in before I went to work so I'll try and get a new chapter up tomorrow so review please **


End file.
